Simplemente tácticas
by C.R. Carlyle
Summary: Todo mundo sabe que Darien Chiba es el hombre más metódico del mundo. Ordenado, inteligente...en las ciencias exactas, pero cómo será en la ciencia del amor?, descúbranlo en este fic de 4 chapters, con ustedes el último chapter. Gracias por sus reviews!
1. Chapter 1: Plan A

Hola a todos!!!, una vez más ando por aquí con un fic que escribir hace poco, ayer con exactitud, de 4 capítulo, espero les guste. Gracias a todos por leerme, con ustedes...

**Simplemente tácticas**

**por Celia Chiba**

**Plan A**

Soy sólo una pobre víctima de esta situación. Bueno, me refiero a que, toda mi vida he tenido decepciones de todas clases, primero: he olvidado algunas tareas, pero siempre me recupero ya que soy excelente en el área de las ciencias exactas; segundo: sólo tengo un amigo, lo cual es raro a mis 19 años, ya que debería ser el rey de las fiestas; aunque hay una cosa que no he intentando aún…………..

Por miedo.

Jajaja, hasta la palabra suena irreal

Por introvertido.

Jajaja, yo? introvertido, cómo crees?!!!

Por cobarde.

Y volvemos a la primera excusa, yo?, cobarde?, miedoso?, jajajaja

Por estar enamorado de verdad.

Está bien, está bien!!!, esta parece ser la excusa perfecta

Amor…..esa palabra solía ser tan irreal e inusual en mi vida, claro que algunos compañeros tienen sus novias, entre ellos mi mejor amigo, pero de todos los días, de todas las horas del día, de todos los meses del año, tenía que estar precisamente en el lugar exacto en que ella apareció en mi vida. Bueno, bueno, no me arrepiento de ello, ese ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, cuando ella se convirtió en la dueña de mis miradas……de mi corazón.

Lo primero que pensé fue, tontas hormonas!!!! Traté de disimularlo, una pelea con ella por aquí, otra por allá, pero no funcionó. Podría quedarme sin hormonas, jajaja, pero aún así ella seguiría volviéndome loco con su presencia.

Luego pensé…..por todos los cielos!!!! soy Darien Chiba, claro que puedo con esto, puedo manejar esto, puedo ganar su corazón………..yo puedo ganar su amor!!!

Sólo necesito un plan. Hoy mismo lo pongo en acción……….

Anoten esto………..Serena Tsukino será mía!!!

-------------------------------------------------------

Plan A: Caballero galante con los niños

Objetivo: mi dulce cabeza de chorlito (nickname: la damisela)

Posible recompensa: un beso

Equipo: traje de príncipe, espada, una rosa

Lugar y hora: en el arcade a la 1:30 pm

Que bueno que inventaron el día del niño!!!, no hay nada más irresistible para una chica que un chico tierno con los niños, jejeje, que listo soy!!!!

Mi amigo Andrew había ofrecido una promoción para los peques en este día, juegos y unos conitos de helado gratis, y yo me ofrecí a ayudar con el servicio. Llegué vestido de príncipe, que guapo estoy!!! me dije, entonces ahí vamos……

"Jajaja, te ves bien cómico Darien" dijo Andrew tratando de aguantarse la risa

"Cómico?, pero si estoy bien guapo" revisando cada detalle de mi vestimenta

"Si amigo, lo que tú digas, jajaja"

"Bueno, antes de que te dé un ataque de risa, podrías decirme por dónde empiezo?"

"Ehh, así, necesitamos a alguien que infle los globos"

"No hay problema, de eso me encargo" levantando un brazo y corriendo hacia donde estaban los globos

Uff, cuatro bolsas, ya estoy quedándome sin aire, luego con que ganas voy a recibir mi recompensa…………

"Oye Darien"

"Qué pasa amigo?"

"Los niños ya llegaron, puedes darles un globo a cada uno?"

"Claro"

"Hola niños!!! vayan con el príncipe a que les dé un globo" dijo bien emocionado Andrew

Y sigo esperando, dónde rayos está mi objetivo!!!!...

"Hola Andrew!!!!"

Ay dios, ay dios, ay dios……….ya llegó, ehhh, ay dios, ahora qué?, Darien tranquilo, sereno, paciencia, sólo dedícate a lo tuyo, concéntrate en el plan, tú sigue haciendo feliz a los niños con sus globos

"Yo quiero otro" dijo un peque

"Yo también" dijo otro

"Aquí tienen campeones" dándoles dos globos

"Oye príncipe" me dijo una niña al jalarme del brazo

"Qué sucede princesa?" arrodillándome frente a ella

"Mi hermanita quiere un globo pero le da pena pedírtelo"

"Pena? Entonces deja se lo llevó" me acerqué a la pequeña y le dí un globo, su carita estaba completamente roja, me dio un beso en mi mejilla y salió corriendo

Ay dios, ay dios, ay dios……me está mirando!!! a mí!! y está sonriendo, momento…..sonriendo….si!!! sonriéndome a mí!!! Darien…estás por completar el plan, jajaja

"Darien?"

"Ehhhh, si?"

"Estás bien amigo?"

"Claro Andrew, porqué?"

"Porqué estás sonriendo como cuando estás por lograr algo que te propusiste" mirándome raramente

"Yo?, jajaja, ya andas mal amigo, jeje"

"Hola Darien"

Ok, tranquilo Darien, tú puedes, sólo tienes que decir la palabra que va con esa frase, ya sabes Darien, cuando alguien te saluda tu dices……….

"Hola" dije casi sin aire

"Estás bien?"

"Por supuesto cabeza de chorlito, sólo me quedé sin aire por los globos, jeje" hablé rápidamente

"Oye Serena, verdad que Darien se ve gracioso?, jaja"

Muy bien, al principio les dije que tenía un solo amigo, pero actualmente no tengo porque estoy a punto de matar al actual……….

"Bueno…a decir verdad" dijo Serena con voz tímida

"Ehh" levantando mi mirada hacia ella

"Se ve muy tierno" cambiando su color normal por un rojizo precioso

"Oye" dijo un niño jalándole el brazo a Serena

"Qué sucede precioso" arrodillándose frente al niño

Precioso?...precioso!!!!!, suertudo!!!, lo que daría por tener 5 años como ese peque!!!...

"Mi amigo quiere jugar contigo, quieres?"

"Por supuesto, ahorita nos vemos chicos"

"Serena…" dije en un suspiro

"Vamos Darien!!!, hay que terminar de repartir los globos"

Ok, esto no está saliendo como quería, entonces ya es hora de aplicar el plan maestro…………

"Hola campeón, puedes hacerme un favor?" le dije tiernamente a un niño

"Claro!!"

Y después de darle las instrucciones al peque, este salió corriendo hacia mi objetivo………..

"Dime precioso" dijo Serena dulcemente

"Ten" dijo el peque dándole una rosa y diciéndole algo en el oído

"Es hermosa, gracias" dándole un beso en la mejilla y diciéndole algo en el oído

Del montón de niños, al fin encontré a mi cupido……………

"Qué te dijo campeón?" yo bien emocionado

"Gracias"

"Gracias?"

"Sí, gracias"

"Sólo eso? y el beso qué fue?"

"Ese fue para mí, jeje" y salió corriendo con sus amigos

Muy bien, Plan A en fracaso!!! Pero Darien Chiba aprendió algo:

Moraleja: nunca envíes a un niño a hacer el trabajo de un hombre porque sino se gana tu merecido premio.

A pesar de pagar el alquiler del traje y el haber comprado la rosa, no importa, que quedé marcado en mayúsculas: Darien Chiba no se rinde fácilmente…………….


	2. Chapter 2: Plan B

**Simplemente tácticas**

**por Celia Chiba**

Hola nuevamente a todos!!!, otro día...otro capítulo de este minific, jeje. Aquí vamos...

**  
**

**Plan B**

Cómo les había comentado anteriormente, Darien Chiba nunca se da por vencido, y mucho menos en esta nueva ciencia...el amor...

Y lo más probable es que me den el Premio Nobel por mi nuevo plan…….mi Plan B…...técnicamente consiste en lo siguiente

**Plan B:** Yo Romeo

**Objetivo: **mi amada Serena (nickname: mi Julieta)

**Posible recompensa**: abrazo y beso (aún mejor que el Plan A)

**Equipo: **traje sastre y guitarra

**Lugar y hora: **casa de mi Julieta a partir de las 10 pm

Ahora sí, este plan es contra fallas, díganme, si o no?, qué clase de chica no se arrojaría a los brazos de un galante cantante, en especial si le lleva serenata a la luz de la luna?, respuesta: ninguna!!! Todas lo harían, jajaja. Pero bueno, después de meditarlo, analizarlo, planearlo y calcularlo, sólo hay un diminuto problema………dónde vive mi Serena?

Básicamente el problema radica en, cómo le saco la información a mi amigo?, porqué mi amigo?, pues porque él si sabe más de Serena que yo!!!, cosa que me estaba matando de celos, pero después de mi plan ganador del Nobel, sabré más de mi dulce cabeza de chorlito que cualquier ser vivo sobre este planeta, jeje.

Para ello he desarrollado un subplan………….

**Subplan B:** Convirtiéndome en Sherlock Holmes

**Objetivo: **mi distraído amigo Andrew

**Posible recompensa:** la dirección de la casa de mi dulce Julieta

**Equipo:** no es necesario, el Sr. Chiba domina el arte de la palabra

**Lugar y hora:** arcade, en este preciso momento

"Hola amigo"

"Darien, qué tal?"

"Pues aquí visitándote"

"No es milagro amigo, si vienes casi todos los días, jaja"

"Es que me gusta platicar contigo amigo" con mi sonrisita maquiavélica

"Y qué escribes Darien?"

"Ehh pues, estoy preparando un seminario sobre técnicas de estudio"

"Vaya, y quienes van a asistir?"

"Ese es el problema Andrew, debo invitar a estudiantes de secundaria para que asistan"

"Ese no es problema, porqué no invitas a Serena y sus amigas"

Bingo!!!!!...

"Esa es una genial idea Andrew, pero cómo voy a localizarlas?"

"Si quieres te puedo dar sus direcciones y las invitas personalmente" tomando una hoja de papel y escribiendo

"Gracias amigo!!"

Así o más fácil!!!, si o no?, genio de nacimiento, jaja. Muy bien, subplan B completo!!, ahora al magnífico Plan B.

Muy bien, sólo para checar…..

Traje sastre indicado……..listo!!!!

Guitarra…………………..listo!!!!

Casa de mi adorada………listo!!!!

Labios……………………más que listos!!!!

Es ahora o nunca………………………

I never thought that I could be so satisfied,

Everytime that I look in your angel eyes.

A shock inside me that words just can't describe,

And there's no explaining.

There's something in the way you move, I can't deny,

Every word from your lips is a lullaby.

A twist of fate makes life worth while,

You are gold and silver.

Ni una señal, bueno seguimos………………

I said I wasn't gonna lose my head, but then

POP! Goes my heart.

I wasn't gonna fall in love again, but then

POP! Goes my heart.

And I just can't let you go,

I can't lose this feeling.

A que mi cabeza de chorlito!!!, duerme como roca...

These precious moments, we have so few,

Lets go far away, where there's nothing to do but play.

You shoo to me that my destiny's with you,

And there's no explaining.

Lets fly so high, will you come with me tonight?

In your dress, I confess, you're the source of light.

The way you shine in the starry skies,

You are gold and silver.

…...momento……se encendió la luz!!!

"Darien?" dijo una melodiosa voz

"Si soy yo" con mi mirada centrada en el balcón

"Darien!!!!!"

Esto es……...….muy bien, demasiada paciencia por parte de Darien Chiba!!!!!, desde ahora mi meta será…...matar a Andrew!!!!!!

"Darien, qué haces aquí?" me dijo una adormilada Mina

"Mina, jeje, ay dios" dije bajando mi cabeza

"Por lo que veo te equivocaste de domicilio, jajajajaja"

"Pues….perdón" dije muy apenado

"No hay problema, aunque la canción fue preciosa"

"No me malinterpretes Mina, es que yo……"

"Te entiendo Darien, la afortunada es otra"

"Perdón"

"Sabes Darien, Serena no es de las personas que se despiertan con una serenata, jeje"

"En serio, digo, qué?, y Serena qué tiene que ver con esto?" me hice el desentendido

"Jajaja, ya fue suficiente risa por esta noche, jaja, me imagino que Andrew te dio está dirección"

"Cómo supiste?"

"Es que una ocasión me pidió la dirección para enviar una invitación a Serena para la fiesta de su hermana y le dije que podría enviar las dos a mi casa, pero creo que lo olvidó, jeje"

Tonto Andrew!!!...

"Puedo sugerir algo?"

"Uhm?" con mi cara de intrigado

"Sólo díselo"

"Perdón?"

"Dile a Serena que te gusta!!!"

"No entiendo de que hablas Mina, jejeje" dije muy preocupado

"Darien, no seas tan obvio, simplemente di las palabras mágicas"

"Palabras mágicas?"

"Serena me gustas, me encantas, te deseo, debo decirte más Darien?"

"No creo que no, jeje" dije apenado

"Gracias por la serenata" y Mina volvió a su habitación

Alguna vez han tratado de resolver las ecuaciones de Einstein?, no?, pues yo sí, saben, es realmente frustante!!!!! justo el sentimiento que siento con mi Plan B fracasado.

Aún así, Darien Chiba jamás tira la toalla, jamás!!! Aunque tenga que desafiar los retos más difíciles del universo, aunque, bueno, jejeje, excepto una cosa…...el baile.

* * *

Hola a todos!!! Muchas gracias por sus review, y tal como lo prometí, otro día, otro capítulo de este minific, jejeje. Mañana publico el siguiente, jeje. Cómo voy?, y agradezco a las personas que me dejaron sus lindos review a:

Isabel: gracias amiga

Shurudra: aún con risa?, jeje

jaz021: amiga, definitivamente, mi cerebro fue hecho con teflón, jajaja, perdona por no saludarte, pero aquí estoy, al pie del cañón, pidiéndote perdón!! Muchos abrazos

Natalia Kido: mi Darien no es brut...ehhh lento, jajaja, pero digamos que en este capítulo igual le fue mal al pobre, jaja, cheers

Ydiel: hola mi querida amiga!!, aún hay más azúcar en el mundo...sé que la hay, jejeje

Alice Pastén: y seguimos con los planes de conquista, jeje

A.Salvia-Divinorum: tal y como lo prometí, otro capítulo, mañana el siguiente, jejeje, cheers

alejandra n: gracias amiga!!!, no tienes idea lo feliz que me haces con las palabras "original" (Celia con lagrimitas, buaa), muchas gracias!!

Mikiaome: tu siempre fiel...siempre!!! jejeje sabes... te aporreo demasiado, jejeje (creo que ya sabes el otro significado, jaja)

ciakaira: gracias por decirme que esta genial!!, igual adoré cuando escribi a mi Darien así, jeje

adri: (Celia nuevamente con lagrimitas, buaa) gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusto la moraleja, jajaja, cuídate mucho


	3. Chapter 3: Plan C

**Simplemente tácticas**

**por Celia Chiba**

Hola de nuevo...tal y como lo prometí, un día más otro capítulo más de este fic, ahora vamos con...

**Plan C**

Lo que hago por el corazón de mi adorada Serena………………….

Un, dos, tres, cuatro….un, dos, tres, cuatro

Si sigo así me voy a quedar sin pies……………………………

Un, dos, tres, cuatro….un, dos, tres, cuatro

Muy bien, creo que lo tengo……………………………….

Un, dos, tres, cuatro….un, dos, tres, cuatro

Vuelta, giro y paso, esto es fácil!!!

"Bien hecho joven Darien" me dijo mi profesora de baile

"Gracias"

"Creo que ya está más listo que nunca joven"

"Excelente, muchas gracias profesora"

"Muy bien joven Darien, entonces…a romper corazones, jeje"

"Claro, jejeje"

Dejen les comento mi nuevo plan. Aunque los planes A y B fueron todo un fracaso, les dije desde un principio que anotaran…..Serena Tsukino será mía, sólo me falto agregar una cosita….será mía aunque tenga que aprender a bailar.

Con esta idea, he llevado a cabo un majestuoso plan, dicen que la tercera es la vencida, entonces he aquí la mejor idea que he tenido…………

Plan C: Ultimo tango en Tokio

Objetivo: ya lo saben no?, mi dulce y encantadora Serena (nickname: sexy bailarina )

Posible recompensa: besos apasionados (aún mejor que el Plan A y el Plan B juntos!!!)

Equipo: tuxedo, una rosa y mucho valor para bailar!!!

Lugar y hora: Pista regional de baile a las 6 pm

Este plan es una obra maestra!!!, díganme si no es verdad?, qué chica se resiste a un sexy bailarín de tango?!!!, ninguna!!!, todas adoran ese baile romántico y lleno de mucha pero mucha pasión. Valió la pena la intensa semana de aprendizaje. Y mi plan se acopló perfectamente con la presentación de un grupo de tango en la pista regional de baile aquí en Tokio, y adivinen quién irá?, jejeje, ahora sí, Darien Chiba tendrá no sólo el corazón de la bella Serena sino su cuerpo en la pista de baile!!!

"Listo Darien"

"Yo siempre Andrew" dije muy seguro

"Vaya amigo, de aquí a cuando tan seguro? y más cuando vamos a bailar"

"Digamos que he estado practicando"

"Eso si quiero verlo, jejeje"

"Y lo verás amigo, y lo verás, jajaja"

Muy bien, Darien Chiba eres todo un genio, y además estoy muy guapo esta tarde, creo que mi espejo ya estaba a punto de sacarme a patadas de mi departamento por verme tanto en el. Pero bueno, al fin, tanto esfuerzo dará frutos esta tarde.

"Hola chicas!!" dijo un Andrew muy animado

"Hola Andrew!!" dijeron las dos al unísono

"Hola Darien"

"Hola Serena, cómo estás?" dije seductoramente

"Ehh, muy bien, gracias" contestó muy sonrojada

Touché!!!, mi seguridad la ha impactado, excelente, el plan está siguiendo el curso correcto…………

"Ahora si le dirás a Serena Darien? jeje"

"Mina!!"

"Decirme qué?" dijo una desentendida Serena

"Pues….si me considerarías el honor de bailar conmigo?" le dije extendiéndole una mano

"Pero no se bailar muy bien Darien" me dijo temerosa

"No te preocupes Serena, yo te guío" le dije al tomarla de la cintura

"Ok, de acuerdo, encantada de bailar contigo entonces"

Excelente, excelente, excelente, todo va como quiero, jeje, Darien Chiba eres un genio!!!

"Lista?"

"Creo que sí" me contestó al mirarme con esos ojos que me vuelven loco

La música empezó a sonar, y yo recordando mis pasos………un, dos, tres, cuatro….una vuelta por aquí, otra por allá, giro y cuerpos pegados………………

"Darien, eres increíble, bailas muy bien" me dijo sorprendida y colocando su mano en mi cuello

"Gracias Serena" tragando saliva, es decir, estoy nervioso!!!, jeje

"Nunca me imaginé que dominabas el tango" acercándose más a mí

"Pues…jeje, hay cosas que aún no sabes de mi cabeza de chorlito" recuperando el aliento

"En serio?" poniendo su mano en mi pecho

"Si, en serio" y la miré tiernamente

"Entonces Darien, hay cosas que tampoco sabes de mi" alejándose de mí

"Aunque me gustaría saber Serena" acercándome a ella al ritmo de la música

"Te gustaría saber Darien?" mirándome seductoramente

"Claro" tragando saliva de nuevo

"Sabías que también sé bailar tango?"

Oh, oh, oh, Darien en problemas!!, cómo que también sabe bailar?!!!!!, el plan está diseñado para mi Serena aprendiz!!!

"En serio?" tragando saliva de nuevo, la cual estoy a punto de perder suministros

"Ajá, te enseño?"

Ni siquiera espero mi respuesta cuando ya había colocado su pierna a la altura de mi cintura, o por dios!!!, ahora qué hago?!!! Darien respira, respira…….respira!!!!! Ok, tomé su pierna y me acerqué a su cara, cuando eso Serena se dio la media vuelta y giro alrededor de mi sensualmente, no tienen idea de las sensaciones que estaba despertando mi princesa en mí, tontas hormonas!!!!, sus giros, el roce de sus manos y yo todo nervioso y perdiendo la cuenta de mis pasos……..

"Estás bien Darien?" poniendo sus manos en mi pecho

"Claro, por supuesto, jeje" tratando de poner mis manos en su cintura

"Entonces intentaré algo que jamás había hecho"

"Intentado?, jamás?, qué?" y volví a tragar saliva

"Ya lo verás, además es el gran final de este baile" tomando la rosa de mi saco

Stop!!!!, tomó mi rosa, el gran final del baile?, eso sólo puede ser una cosa………….

"Darien" me dijo suavemente y colocó sus manos en mi rostro

"Si?" dije completamente nervioso

"Mírame" y con una mano colocó la rosa en su boca

"Serena……" dije suavemente

En el cielo…….definitivamente me habían enviado al cielo en segundos, estábamos tan cerca, mis labios estaban tan cerca de mi objetivo, mi recompensa estaba ahora a centímetros de distancia, podía sentir esa pasión. La música estaba por terminar, y la distancia entre nuestros rostros estaba cada vez más estrecha, un poco más sólo un poco más y estaré en el paraíso…………….

"Increíble" aplaudió Andrew

"Vaya chicos eso fue genial" dijo una emocionada Mina

Sólo recuerdo haber estado tan cerca de ser feliz y mi rostro ahora estaba a la altura del pecho de Serena, mientras mi Serena tomaba mi cabeza entre sus manos…………….

"Gracias chicos" dijo Serena separándose de mí

"Vaya Darien, en verdad no mentías cuando me dijiste que sabías bailar" me dijo Andrew

"Ehh? Ahh?" estaba sumamente confundido

No puede ser!!, he presentado exámenes cardiacos, he estado en situaciones más complicadas, pero justamente es esta situación, con el amor de mi vida, me tenía que poner en shock con sentirla tan cerca……

"Estás bien Darien?"

"Si"

"Seguro?"

"Si Serena, estoy mejor que nunca" dándole una sonrisa

"Bueno, debo irme"

"Irte? tan pronto?"

"Si, pero sólo quiero decirte que….me encanto bailar contigo Darien" dándome un beso fugaz en mi mejilla y salió corriendo

"Vaya!!!" me dije a mi mismo

Después de todo valió la pena la semana de clases de baile, si…..valió la pena…….

"Creo que Serena olvidó esto" dijo Andrew al sostener unas cosas que parecían notas

"Que raro" le dije seriamente

"Si, mira, tienen algo escrito"

"Qué dice?" le pregunté curiosamente

"Dice……...Plan A"

Hola a todos!! gracias por sus reviews:

Kokoro No Tsuki: hola Lams!!, claro que tendrás mi apoyo, y gracias!!

A.Salvia-Divinorum: impresionante, hasta provoco que con todo y resaca dejen reviews, buaaa, gracias, muchas gracias!!!!

Shurudra: ni te creas, a lo mejor Shakespeare dice "hasta que me pusieron a alguien guapo que me interpretara", jaja, gracias!!

Angie B.: plan D?, ehhh, jejeje, cómo supiste?, jajaja, lo habrá amiga, lo habrá!!!

Natalia Kido: deseo concedido, Serena!!, hela aquí, jejeje, gracias!!!

Saly-Luna: que crees amiga?, jajaja, bueno...mejor espera hasta mañana, jajaja, te veo por msn

erika chiba: tú siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi club de fans, jejeje, siempre!!!! te quiero amiga

isabel : como lo prometí, otro capítulo, jeje, gracias!!!

Paulina: gracias!!! me gusta que me escriban sobre sus opiniones, es todo un honor, gracias!!!

Usako Suyi: fue el destino que me hizo escribir este fic para que no lloraras con el ballet, jeje, yo igual te quiero pandita, y muchoooooo.

jaz021: solo por esta vez, siiii amiga la serenata era para tí, jajajaja, y muchos abrazos!!!!

SerenaTsukinoMoon: hola cinthy!!!, que bueno que te guste, ojala te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por tu review, lindo!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Bingo!

**Simplemente tácticas**

**por Celia Ch****iba**

Ok, como lo prometí, el último capítulo del minific, gracias por leerme y recuerden, aún tengo más fics publicados, sino chequen en mi profile, y además ando cada semana con mi fic más largo "Sailor Moon Dreams", con ustedes...

**Bingo!!!!**

Darien Chiba no tiene nada de genio!!!, digo, cometo errores algebraicos, a veces se me olvidan los libros que tengo que llevar a la biblioteca, pero entre todos los errores, sólo a mí se me ocurre escribir mis planes en servilletas y dejarlas en el arcade!!!!!!!

Y a qué viene todo esto?…..adivinen quién ya conocía mis planes al pie de la letra?, o si!!!, mi amado objetivo se convirtió en la flecha!!! y adivinen quién fue el flechado?!!, chequen esto…………

**Plan A:** Caballero galante con los niños

**Objetivo:** mi dulce cabeza de chorlito (nickname: la damisela)

**Posible recompensa:** un beso

**Equipo:** traje de príncipe, espada, una rosa

**Lugar y hora:** en el arcade a la 1:30 pm

* * *

**Contra ataque Plan A:** Damisela generando celos

**Objetivo:** el caballero galante con los niños

**Posible recompensa:** venganza por decirme "cabeza de chorlito"

**Equipo:** simplemente yo

**Lugar y hora:** en el arcade a las 2:00 pm

Y eso no es todo, considerando el hecho que no sólo ganó esta parte de mi plan…………

**Plan B:** Yo Romeo

**Objetivo:** mi amada Serena (nickname: mi Julieta)

**Posible recompensa:** abrazo y beso (aún mejor que el Plan A)

**Equipo:** traje sastre y guitarra

**Lugar y hora:** casa de mi Julieta a partir de las 10 pm

* * *

**Contra ataque Plan B:** Yo Julieta

**Objetivo:** Romeo

**Posible recompensa:** risas, risas y más risas

**Equipo:** absolutamente nada, estaré en mi casa durmiendo como roca

**Lugar y hora:** casa de Mina a partir de las 10 pm

Y quieren saber cómo dominó a la perfección mi último plan………………….

**Plan C:** Ultimo tango en Tokio

**Objetivo:** ya lo saben no?, mi dulce y encantadora Serena (nickname: sexy bailarina )

**Posible recompensa:** besos apasionados (aún mejor que el Plan A y el Plan B juntos!!!)

**Equipo:** tuxedo, una rosa y mucho valor para bailar!!!

**Lugar y hora:** Pista regional de baile a las 6 pm

* * *

**Contra ataque Plan C:** Ultimo tango en Tokio y último para Darien, jeje

**Objetivo:** ya lo saben no?, el pobre de Darien

**Posible recompensa:** verlo sumamente nervioso

**Equipo:** con mis cursos intensivos de tango es más que suficiente

**Lugar y hora:** Pista regional de baile a las 6 pm

* * *

"Vamos amigo, ya acéptalo, fue muy inteligente, jeje"

"Ayy Andrew, me moría de pena en declarármele y ahora no tengo el valor para verla de frente, seguramente ha de pensar que soy un niño" dije con un tono triste

"No te pongas así Darien, de seguro ella ni siquiera lo recordará, jaja"

"Que malo eres, ahh, mejor tiraré estas servilletas" tomándolas entre mis manos

"Acaso no piensas leer lo que hay atrás" me preguntó una chica

"Hola Serena!!" dijo Andrew

"Andrew, Darien" dijo seriamente

"Serena……"

"Creo que los dejaré solos"

"Perdóname Serena, yo…no quise…...bueno…"

"No has contestado mi pregunta Darien"

"Cómo?" le dije

"No piensas leer lo que hay atrás" me dijo seriamente

"Es necesario?" mirándola seriamente

"Si" me contestó

"Por qué mejor no me dices tu plan Serena?"

"Seguro Darien?"

"Ya me cansé de leerlos" le dije suspirando

"Muy bien" me dijo

Y en un instante sus labios estaban sobre los míos, besándome apasionadamente, y claro que le regresé ese beso de la manera más apasionada que se podrían imaginar………..

"Contento?" me dijo al oído

"Más que contento cabeza de chorlito…..más que contento, a decir verdad, bingo!!!" dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios

Me imagino que quieren saber que decía verdad?, bueno, digamos que la posible recompensa de este plan se convirtió en mi recompensa actual………….

**Plan D:** Conquistando a mi chico

**Objetivo:** mi amado Darien Chiba, mi caballero galante con los niños, mi Romeo y mi sexy bailarín de tango

**Posible recompensa:** ser su novia, ser su esposa, formar una familia con él, y que me amé por el resto de mi vida

**Equipo:** él, yo y nuestro amor

**Lugar y hora:** Aquí, ahora y siempre

FIN

Así de rapidito, agradezco a: Saly-Luna, Alice Pastén, Angie B, Erika Chiba, Kokoro No Tsuki (casi me caigo de la risa con tu review, jejeje, adorable, por supuesto que me encantaría escribir contigo Lams-chan, mi correo es celrivera, el típico arroba y en hotmail, te estaré esperando ahhh y no me dormí, jeje), jaz021 (te juro que no tengo cámaras, jeje, pero si un satélite, jaja, genial oración de fresas, jaja), isabel, Pola Kaiou, Pinkymex, SerenaTsukinoMoon, Conchis (mi fan, jeje), Yamiana, Ade loves sasunaru-4ever, y a mi adorada pandita. 


End file.
